Mounters pick up and hold an electronic component supplied by a component supply device and mount the electronic component on a circuit board. Work of mounting electronic components is complete when multiple predetermined electronic components have been mounted on the circuit board, but there are cases in which mounting work is interrupted due to reasons such as an emergency stop of the mounter. In such a case, as disclosed in the patent literature below, mounting work is restarted based on information related to mounting components saved on a storage medium.
In detail, with the mounter disclosed in the patent literature below, every time an electronic component is mounted on a circuit board by a component holding tool, mounting component data that is information related to the mounted component is saved on the storage medium. And, in a case in which mounting work is interrupted by an emergency stop of the mounter or the like and then restarted, mounting component information saved immediately before the interruption of mounting work is extracted, and the component planned to be mounted next identified from the mounting component information is mounted on the circuit board. This makes it possible to restart interrupted mounting work.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-2003-31998